


Eject

by unhealthyinlovewithfictionalcharacters



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Minor bellarke feels, Radio Calls, Very Minor, i mean a little, practically nonexistent feels but thats who I was thinking about when I wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 01:57:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15523551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unhealthyinlovewithfictionalcharacters/pseuds/unhealthyinlovewithfictionalcharacters
Summary: Clarke is hanging with Spacekru while Raven fixes the radio, all of Clarke's calls recorded and it plays in front of everyoneThis is tiny





	Eject

Clarke’s head snapped up at the sound of her own voice. It was the only movement in the room. Everyone stared at her unmoving as her radio calls replayed.

“Turn it off.” Her voice was low and biting. “Turn it off.”

No one moved. Frozen by the horrors of the end of the world. But they’re just _hearing_ it. Clarke _lived_ it. She’s reliving it now.

“Turn it off, turn it off, turn it off.” Clarke almost chanted the words as she got up and raced towards the machine. She pressed every button her fingers could touch. Eject. Eject. Eject.

And finally it did. The traitorous tape popped from the machine and Clarke ripped it from its slot.

The room around her was still an eerily quiet.

“Clarke-“ Bellamy’s voice cracked and in that moment, Clarke made a split second decision.

She slammed the tape onto the table. Repeatedly. Until all that was left was broken bits of plastic and ripped tape.

No one said another word as she raced out of the room. Those messages, those secrets, those 2199 days that she shared over the radio, those were meant for the people- the person- she knew 6 years ago, now they’re back and she doesn’t know if they deserve to hear it anymore. Not like this. Not now. Maybe not ever.


End file.
